


Internally longing

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Bruises, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Surgery, Whumptober 2020, internal bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: The healer had hardly opened the door when Geralt burst inside, sweeping everything off a table and laying Jaskier on top.Or, Jaskier got kicked in the stomach by a horse and now has internal bleeding.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Internally longing

**Author's Note:**

> My only excuse for this being so short was because I’m working on another fic that’s fresh in my mind and I wanted to get today’s prompt out of the way so I could focus on that. I’m sorry if you wanted more
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated XD

“Geralt, I really don’t feel well.” Jaskier was on the bed, wincing as another cramp hit him in the belly. Earlier on he had accidentally been kicked by another man’s horse, though he said he was fine. Now, though, he was continuously whining and complaining that his stomach hurt. Geralt sighed and brushed him off.

“I’ll get you some food from downstairs, it’ll make you feel better.” He left the room, hoping that maybe a nice warm pie would help. Or maybe some roast meat and vegetables.

When he came back up the stairs it was to the horrifying sight of Jaskier unconscious on the bed with a puddle of vomit around his mouth. Even worse was the fact that the vomit was almost completely red with blood.

Right. So there was blood in his stomach.

He set the plates down and checked Jaskier over for any outward injury, finding a horrible purple bruise on his stomach that was almost as large as his hand. Geralt bundled Jaskier up in his arms and rushed outside to the healer’s cottage.

The healer had hardly opened the door when Geralt burst inside, sweeping everything off a table and laying Jaskier on top.

The bard was pale, the bruise had gotten larger. Jaskier’s head lurched and Geralt turned him to the side just in time to let Jaskier retch a large amount of blood. He was lucid now and his face was in a tight, pained frown. He whined and brought a pained hand to claw at Geralt aimlessly.

The healer got to work, using a bunch of metal tools, he cut into jaskier’s belly as the bard screamed in pain, though he was rather out of it. Geralt was pretty sure Jaskier wouldn’t remember any of this when he was better.

Geralt held jaskier’s hand the entire time, feeling him tighten his grip and occasionally falter.

When the healer was done, jaskier was pale, sweaty and could barely keep his eyes open. There was a large stitched up cut on his belly that Geralt was sure would leave a scar. Overall Jaskier looked awful, but the healer said he would survive.

Jaskier looked at him through half-lidded eyes as Geralt pulled up a chair to sit next to him.

“Sleep now, Jaskier. You’re alright.” 

And he did.


End file.
